matt_houstonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Episodes
Sources: TV Guide and IMDB "X-22" (Pilot Episode) - Matt investigates an explosion on a supertanker. (September 26, 1982) "Stop the Presses" - A scandal-sheet publisher narrowly escapes death by electrocution. (October 3, 1982) "Deadly Fashion" - A couturier (Mr. Blackwell) is murdered at his fashion show, possibly by the designs of his top model (Cristina Ferrare). (October 17, 1982) "Killing Isn't Everything" - After the owner of a football team is murdered, Matt's friend---the star quarterback (John Beck)---is threatened by a blackmailer. (October 24, 1982) "Who Would Kill Ramona?" - An aging movie queen is poisoned on the day of her big comeback. (October 31, 1982) "Recipe for Murder" - A food critic does not relish being served his business partner---in aspic. (November 7, 1982) "Shark Bait" - Houston poses as a lifeguard to investigate the shark-attack deaths of two female guards. (November 21, 1982) "The Kidnapping" - The son (Tony La Torre) of an Arab king (Cesare Danova) is abducted from the royal jet en route to Los Angeles. (November 28, 1982) "Joey's Here" - An electronics whiz (David Cassidy) is suspected of programming a robot to kill one of his owners (Troy Donahue). (December 5, 1982) "The Good Doctor" - A doctor is murdered by an orderly he fired. (December 12, 1982) "The Rock and the Hard Place" - To a boxer's wife, the death of a member of his entourage was an accident only in that the knife missed her husband. (January 2, 1983) "The Purrfect Crime" - A cat-food tycoon is killed by his own feline, and each of his ex-wives is suspected of unleashing the big cat. (January 9, 1983) "The Yacht Club Murders" - A yacht-club manager (Mary Ann Mobley) is the prime suspect when a club official is killed by a poisonous snake placed in his jacket. (January 16, 1983) "Whose Party is it Anyway?" - Five famous people come to Houston's office for a party---but he doesn't know who invited them or why they're being systematically murdered. (January 23, 1983) "Get Houston" - A wealthy inmate (Chuck Connors) decides to settle an old score with Houston by killing him. (February 20, 1983) "The Visitors" - Houston investigates the death of a famous scientist that occurred during the "visit" of an extraterrestrial. (February 27, 1983) "Here's Another Fine Mess" - Laurel and Hardy lookalikes (Larry Harmon, Chuck McCann) are out to get C.J. (Pamela Hensley). (March 6, 1983) "The Beverly Woods Social Club" - A gossip columnist is blown sky-high at a high-society benefit carnival. (March 13, 1983) "The Showgirl Murders" - Houston flies to Las Vegas to help a singer accused of the brutal murders of three women. (March 20, 1983) "Fear for Tomorrow" - Houston is bequeathed a code book with an ominous message when his friend dies by foul play. Novelli (John Aprea) is critically wounded during the investigation. (April 3, 1983) "A Deadly Parlay" - Houston is charged with the murder of a female jockey whose diary predicted he would kill her. (April 10, 1983) "A Novel Way to Die" - A novelist is murdered at a convention of mystery writers, and it's up to Houston to unravel the plot. (April 17, 1983) "The Hunted" - A terrorist takes C.J. hostage to force Houston to change his testimony after witnessing an assassination attempt. (April 24, 1983)